


Pepper Potts

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, First Kiss, Fluff, Pepper Potts is a mum, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: This isn't how Peter's first kiss was supposed to go...





	Pepper Potts

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews! You are so amazing and such wonderful readers! I am overjoyed that people are still loving this series! I am having so much fun writing it! Sorry for the later update! It's been a busy week! 
> 
> Prompt from Ikia from fanfic: May is out of town and Tony is on a mission. Pepper has to step in as a mom to either discipline or take up for Peter and he calls her mom...whichever way you want to swing this it's cool
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

 

Peter Parker had never been so embarrassed in his life. His face was almost as red as his suit and probably wasn’t going away any time soon. The only luck on his side was that Tony was away on a mission and that Aunt May wouldn’t hear about this for another two days since she was away on a girl’s trip.

 

Judging by the smirk on Pepper’s face it wouldn’t be long until both of them heard and Peter would have to move to a whole new country to get away from all the teasing.

 

“Hey you two,” Pepper smiled.

 

“Hey, Miss Potts,” MJ nodded as if she hadn’t just been caught with her lips attached to Peter’s in their first kiss.

 

Peter thought it would have been safe to bring MJ back to Tony’s house where he was staying while May was out of town on her girl’s trip. He thought that by showing MJ some of Tony’s work that she would be impressed enough to consider going out on a date with him. He really hadn’t planned on kissing MJ today – or expected MJ to kiss _him_ – and he really hadn’t wanted it to be in front of anyone.

 

“I was going to ask if the two of you need a snack,” Pepper’s smirk grew. “But I guess you already had one.”

 

“Oh my God, _mum_ ,” Peter groaned allowed, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. His eyes widened as he realised what he just said and dropped his head quickly, staring at Pepper with his mouth open.

 

Pepper herself blinked and then her smile grew wider, cheeks glowing and her eyes seeming to sparkle. “I’ll leave something in the kitchen for you if you decide to snack on something other than each other.”

 

“Mum please,” Peter whined.

 

Pepper laughed and left the room with a swing in her hips and a bounce in her step.

 

“So,” MJ said, turning to Peter. “Pepper’s your mum now.”

 

“This really hasn’t been my best day,” Peter said.

 

MJ shrugged and stepped closer. “Good thing I like the colour red.” She poked his cheek.

 

“You do?” Peter grinned.

 

MJ smirked and leant up, giving him another kiss. She lingered for a moment before pulling back and rocking on her feet. “I have to get going, anyway. See you tomorrow at school?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded a little too hard. “See you tomorrow.”

 

MJ smiled. “Bye.”

 

As MJ let herself out, Peter rolled his eyes at himself and cursed himself silently for being so stupid.

 

“Hey, did MJ leave?” Pepper asked, coming back into the living room, looking towards the front door.

 

“Yeah, she had to go,” Peter said dully, flopping himself down on the couch and burying his face in the cushion.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Pepper asked, joining him on the couch and rubbing his back. “Are you a bad kisser?”

 

Peter’s head shot up. “No! Well, I mean, I don’t think I am. What if MJ thinks I’m a bad kisser?”

 

“I’m sure you’re not if she agreed to see you at school,” Pepper said kindly. “So why the dull face?”

 

Peter’s face turned red again. “My first kiss with MJ and my mum walked in.”

 

Pepper giggled. “Not my most perfect timing but from what I know about MJ she doesn’t seem like the type of girl that would mind.”

 

“Do you?” Peter asked.

 

“Mind you kissing MJ? Of course not,” Pepper said.

 

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I mean, about me calling you mum.”

 

“Of course not!” Pepper beamed. “I’m honored you think of me that way.”

 

Peter smiled shyly. “You’ve helped me in way that Dad has. I can’t thank you enough for everything.”

 

Pepper wrapped her arms around Peter and hugged him closely. “You’re a wonderful boy, Peter and I’m so happy to be a part of your life in any way you choose.”

 

“Thanks mum,” Peter hugged her back. When they drew back he looked at her hopefully. “Does this mean you won’t tell Aunt may and Dad about MJ?”

 

“I won’t tell your dad,” Pepper said. “But I may have already told May.”

 

Peter moaned and buried his head back into the pillow cushion, whimpering when Pepper patted his back consoling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading :)


End file.
